


[Podfic] ain't really quaint

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanart, Feral Cows, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Straw Effigies, Turnips, Walmart Just Does That To People, farmer identity theft is a crime steven, not enough daddy kink to justify the tag, take me home west virginia, the idiot's guide to lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: For anybody who downloaded Chapter 1 from Gdrive, I did some additional soundediting, so you might want to grab a new copy.  If you listen on Soundcloud the new track is what you'll hear.   Sorry for the hassle, I'm fiddling with my setup and realized Chapter 1 turned out super hiss-y.  We live, we learn, etc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't really quaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Download[ MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Xu3aTTMJJw3RQ4UqoOqbsx67uMFVKGur/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 1:15:50) 70 MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who downloaded Chapter 1 from Gdrive, I did some additional soundediting, so you might want to grab a new copy. If you listen on Soundcloud the new track is what you'll hear. Sorry for the hassle, I'm fiddling with my setup and realized Chapter 1 turned out super hiss-y. We live, we learn, etc

 

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IiH-mT0W7YqpOhrnrm3mqy8AObaxCEmZ/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (81 MB)


	3. Chapter 3

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/46060073882/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/110vfhxgCk3MiI6oY8J4X3NUNvvf3jxOU/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (58 MB)


	4. Chapter 4

   


[Download from Gdrive here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-v74NQJL8wqFnI1wufOvdqd1JH6TqHRk/view?usp=sharing) (47 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art doesn't ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THE STORY ITS ARTISTIC LICENSE. OR AN EPILOGUE. OR SOMETHING. so no spoilers.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it Steve Rogers in an A-shirt and freckles is the important point here. Well, that and the strawberries. They will no doubt feature heavily in Bessie's blockbuster "How Low Can You Go: Memoir of a Holstein Hoebag"


End file.
